Zuie Nuhai
Zuìè Nǚhái '(lit, Chinease for Sin Girl, 罪恶) is the wife of Mang Nuhai and a fellow worshipper of Jashin. Zuie is currently a priestess within the Jashin Cult and has proven devout thus far. Zuie has been seeking the title of High-Priestess for a long time, and once was the daughter of a merchant in Kusagakure. Her union with Mang has furthered their goals, and their connection with Jashin. Appearance Zuie has medium length dark red hair with purple highlights. tan skin; her body matured and fully endowed, an hour-glass shape to it. A muscled body signifying years of training and painful missions; something to lust over and envy; much to wish Mang could fully see. Wearing a band in her hair to hold it back and add further allure. Earrings and piercings giving her a dangerous feel to her, as a Jashinist deserves. A smooth body-flack covers her neck, down her hips, and down inbetween her thighs. A tank-top held together by a ring-chain, concealing her breasts. Arm bands go over her biceps and down, substituting as sleeves, decorated and then pure black on the ends. Her twin katanas are held on the sides of her legs by a hilt-grasp. Extravagant and illustrious, she is worthy of the title ''Priestess ''in every way. Wrist bands of brass go over that and her ankles much like Mang has. Her undergarments showing through the cloths; hugging tighter then her own belt and split skirt; revealing more skin as the gaze furthers. A tempting prize, and one restricted to Mang alone; she serves Jashin brilliantly, Hetrochromic eyes gaze outward, Bright green on the right and sky blue on the left. A tattoo goes over he back, spreading it's wings in a showy display, a lighter ink to it's pigment then Mang's owns. Personality Zuie displays cunning, malice, respect, impatiance, humor, and thankfulness as her major traits. Cunning is shown to everyone, and has helped her make her way into the Jashin Cult, her cunning and wit gains her the advantage, and makes her a great social speaker, allowing her to up the morale or further tend to the zealous fires of her fellow Jashinists. Malice is to all non-believers, hatred beyond all else given to them, she will often point this out to her dying atheist foes, showing them the malformation of their ways and that they should beg for mercy, Zuie full knowing she will give them only the dark rituals for their last screaming moments and defeated corpse. Respect given to all superiors, and most of all to her wife; Mang. A love given to her beloved, Zuie glimpsed at Mang's many life-time events within the Jashin Cult, and helped her overcome then, along with aiding her in the many occurances. This lead to their eventual love and bond; despite it being a taboo to prejudice eyes. Mang and her have a warm and caring partnership; placing her wife's word above all else; tying with Jashin himself. Impatiene a cruel motivator to many of her actions, Zuie has time and time again letting her emotions control her actions, this not neccesarily a bad trait; it does not help her with the factor of dissappointment, guilt, and etc... as she wishes to rush all these emotions past their natural cycle. Humor found in many things, Zuie displays humor in other religions, hypocrites, and to her wife's jokes, considering Mang's certain jutsus funny and enticing. Thankful for her own position in the world and in Jashin's eyes, and her wife's eyes, she is rarely ungrateful for anything. In combat, Zuie has chosen to display a calm fervor, showing impatiance in combat when the situation draws out too long. Using her many techniques, Zuie has defeated over confident foes. Wishing to combat all of Jashin's enemies, Zuie respects Mang for defending her honor, and would gladly do the same in any prediciment. History Zuie from was born into the hearts of a Kusagakure couple; two simple people. Her father being a Merchant in the market area, and traveled constantly, while her mother was a Kunoichi in the ranks of Kusagakure ninja, and took a job in the acadamy there, teaching several basic classes. Zuie having an older brother, the age of 5 at that time. Zuie grew older, with her shinobi Mother and her merchant Father. Her father teaching her the basic ways of exchanging money, working the markets and so on, rarely did she see both her parents together. As Zuie grew older... she soon learned her brother had chosen by their Mother to be a Shinobi also. As Zuie was on her journeys with her Father's rounds... she soon learned that he was unfaithful to his wife, her Mother, and had done so many times as her memories and understanding grew. One day... when she reached Kusagakure again; her Father back from a 'special' one year away weapons exchange, Zuie told her Mother what her Father had done. Her Mother threw a fit of rage; having stayed faithful herself, she and her husband grew stressed and in constant fights for the ongoing days. Her Mother ashamed of the family, Zuie sick and disgusted of her Father's vile ways. Her Brother was a different case, and hated the fact that his sister couldn't keep her mouth shut, and things would have been fine. Her Brother not showing this; he planned to eventually pay his Sister back for his stupidity. Zuie, her Mother, and her Brother took a day out; reaching a certain area in town; a bar for her Mother to relax in, and her Brother to 'enjoy some drinks'. This being a ruse, the Brother planned to kill his Sister, and blame the drinking on the factors. Zuie unknowning of this... was confronted by her Brother, and the fight insued, her having no combat skills, only basic training, was immediately taken down, and scarred in several places. To finish her off; he took his time, perparing to pierce her skull with a glass-mug. But before he could do so... Zuie was saved by her mother; who killed him with a clean slash to his throat, letting him bleed out. Zuie shocked... she was blown aghast that her Mother had defended her and killed her own son so easily. Her Mother was secretly a Jashin Agent working to help gather members from Kusagakure, and she always wished for her children to join her, but saw her own un-ambitious Husband, and hypocritical-Son as failures. Being deemed worthy, Zuie asked why... and her Mother plainly answered that she was the favorite and that she always loved her out of the two most, knowing one day she would be of age and ready. Zuie and her Mother left, her Mother iniated her into the Jashinist Cult one day, a year before Mang Nuhai had joined. Her Mother taking care of her, Zuie grew old enough to take care of herself and emerged a ''Priestess in the following years. Her Mother would return to Kusa, and leave Zuie behind. In the last years of 17-19, Zuie would fall in love with Mang, and the two would bloom together, eventually, Mang gained the urge, and asked for Zuie's hand in marriage. This turned well, and Zuie agreed. The two have gain loyalty, zealosy, and fervor in Jashin's eyes ever since. Synopsis Akatsuki-Dark Rising Abilities Ninjutsu Having strong strength in Ninjutsu, more focused on Elemental Release then anything else, Zuie has chosen to leave this field blank so that she may learn more so of Lightning Release. She has displayed use of it; but only when other uses are not available. The most common display she has shown; is that of '''Shadow Clone Jutsu, but this is only for offensives, and not for every combat scenario, her favorite being Killing Intent. Genjutsu Her Genjutsu being an unhindered technique, Zuie does not choose to specialize in such, leaving it to her Jashinist gifts, rather then relying on illusions which hold domain over hallucinations and the mind. Considered weak to use in every situation, Zuie finds disgust in Genjutsu masters, as she deems them; too physically weak to use Taijutsu, too lazy to master Ninjutsu, and too predictable to use Kenjutsu. Taijutsu Taijutsu her primary skill set; Zuie has mastered the use of hand-to-hand combat, easily snapping bones, adding acupuncture and pressure points to further disable her enemies. Alongside; Zuie knows multiple holds, strangles, and counters, throwing her enemy aside like a dog with a chew toy. Her form increased with it's sleek physique, Zuie has mastered the ideals of bone-crushing force, her strength menacing in it's own aspect, as she can manipulate the waves of chakra in the air; and when releasing attacks, the chakra in the air; will seep into the skin pores, and reaching the joints/cracks in the bones, shoving bone marrow in all directions, and causing wane to increase. This brings suffering and an easy way to shatter bones. More self-sacraficing techniques like Front Lotus are also known and mastered. Kenjutsu Zuie owning and utilizing various bladed instruments of warfare in her combat situations, she knows several techniques. Such as the Samurai Saber Technique that aids in enhancing the cutting edge, along with Wind Kunai Blade, being able to produce multiple uses of this and keep her ammo suffeciant. In the ranks of medium-long ranged Kenjutsu, Zuie also has been self-taught the Soaring Strings Technique, Flying Swallow, and the Heaven's Needle Barrage. Zuie's use of Senbon, Kunai, and swords are clear. Elemental Release Zuie is a master of Wind and Lightning Release, a potent combination, she uses this to adjust herself, using the Wind as more close-combat and enhancing her Kenjutsu skill set. Her Lightning Release are more violent and aggresive in nature, even featuring an S-Class forbidden technique, Limelight Forbidden Technique. Two other potent jutsus are Lightning Hound Technique and the Lightning Destruction Ability. Jashin's Blessing Having been several blessings, in stamina, strength, and so-on, Zuie is most blessed with her skill coordination, and was given the Curse Technique: Jashin's Alter for the sake of the following demise to all of Jashin's foes, primarily in rituals. What is notable about her Curse Technique; is that upon drawing the blood symbol of Jashin on her bare stomach or the ground, Zuie is allowed to do a much larger influence; all the blood collected from her foes are forced under the Genjutsu. Relationships Mang Nuhai To Mang, her wife, Zuie is very calm, collected, respectful, and humorous. Being more relaxed and true about herself when around her love. Zuie is blatant to others who make fun of her beloved, verbally assaulting them, but her wife; Mang being the 'dominant' 'superior' in the relationship, takes upon the punishment to physically beat the life near out of the insulters/instigators. Parents To her parents, Zuie displayed a hatred and love to either of them. To her father, she was taught things about money, buisness, the basics of life, since she spent most of her childhood with him, and he being the only teacher. To her mother, she displayed respect and near idolism for the way she took the role of Kunoichi so freely, and for the fact that she brought her into the Jashin Cult, double thanks given because Zuie met her future wife this way. Quotes "Give Up... Give Up... Give Up already!" "Father... your a monster... and you'll die alone... it's the only fate you deserve now." "The Jashin's Cult...? I-I accept." (Accepting to Join the Cult from her Mother) "Mang... the only answer I can say... is YES! Yes! Yes! Yes! A hundred times yes!" ''(Mang's Marriage Purposal) Trivia *Zuie is a lesbian. *Zuie according to the ''Naruto Hand Character Guide-Book: **Her favorite foods are: Crab cakes, cheese cake, and BBQ ribs. Her least favorite being: Pears, Carrots, and Strawberries. **Her hobbies include: Worshipping Jashin, Spending Time with her Wife, and Sharpening her Blades. **She loves: Fighting, Her Wife; Mang Nuhai, and Hunting. **She hates: All non-Jashinists and pacifists more so. **Zuie wishes to fight: Everyone who defies Jashin, and her Father. **Zuie's Battle-Theme is: Trance Generators, Wildstyle Generation. And her regular theme is: Nothing Left to Lose, Matt Kearney. *Her goal is to protect her wife, and follow Jashin. Category:Kusagakure Category:Jashinist Category:Female Category:Characters who's blood type is O